


Un buen Alfa

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Holmes is a good alpha, M/M, Omega John Watson, PWP, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: El miedo atrae muchas emociones, pero solo algunas pueden alejarlo.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 30





	Un buen Alfa

**Author's Note:**

> Todavía no sé si será posible recuperar mis documentos de mi computadora TwT pero mientras espero te dejaré por aquí un pequeño smut...
> 
> Aunque es más bien para decirte que mi hermosísima Thenomanseslandd está trabajando al 200% con el diseño de la fanzine "Los Archivos Secretos de Baker Street" así que cada vez se acerca más la fecha para iniciar las impresiones y de ahí, las ansiadas ventas ¡kyaaa~! Estoy tan emocionada ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> PSD: ¿Porqué ao3 no copia el texto tal cual? ¿Así como no vas a pensar que escribo con los pies? TwT

—Este caballero —dijo el hombre regordete, señalando a Watson, casi despectivo—, ¿es de confianza? —Ante aquellas palabras Watson solo sonrió, como le habían enseñado, como él lo había aprendido. Un Omega debía mostrarse respetuoso incluso ante el más vil de los Alfas. Y por más que Watson lo odiara, Milverton era uno de ellos.

—El doctor Watson en mi socio y pareja.

—Muy bien, señor Holmes. Tan solo protestaba en interés de su cliente. Se trata de una cuestión delicada.

—Él está al corriente.

—Entonces, vayamos directo al asunto. Dice usted que actúa en nombre de Lady Eva, ¿le ha autorizado ella a aceptar mis condiciones?

—¿Cuáles son sus condiciones? —Ante aquella pregunta Watson pudo notar claramente un ligero cambio en el aroma que Holmes desprendía. Era totalmente sutil, y estaba claro que Milverton ni siquiera lo había notado, pero él sí, se preguntó el porqué de ello o si acaso debería actuar en consecuencia.

—Siete mil libras.

—¿Y la alternativa?

—Querido señor, me resulta doloroso hablar de ello; pero si no me ha pagado esa cantidad el día catorce, puede estar seguro de que no habrá boda el dieciocho —su perpetua sonrisa se volvió inclusive más empalagosa que nunca. Holmes reflexionó un momento, al mismo tiempo que su olor Alfa comenzó a emanar de forma casi peligrosa, o al menos así lo era tratándose de la ya delicada situación. Watson intentó tranquilizarlo. Se acercó sutilmente y dejó que su aroma amenizara el humor de su pareja.

—Me parece —pronunció Holmes finalmente—que da usted por seguras demasiadas cosas. Como es natural, conozco el contenido de esas cartas. Y, desde luego, mi cliente hará lo que yo le aconseje. Y yo la aconsejaré que se lo cuente todo a su futura esposa y confíe en su generosidad —Milverton soltó entonces una risita ahogada. En esta ocasión, ni siquiera el dulce olor Omega que Watson emanaba pudo controlar el cada vez más alterado carácter de Holmes. Desafortunadamente, estando Milverton consciente o inconsciente de ello, parecía no importarle de todas formas.

—Está claro que usted no conoce a la condesa —dijo, al mismo tiempo que una expresión de desconcierto apareció en el rostro pétreo de Holmes, lo que demostraba que sí lo conocía.

—¿Qué tienen de malo esas cartas? —No se resistió a preguntar Watson.

—Oh, son divertidas, muy divertidas —respondió Milverton, con aquella sonrisa burlesca extendiéndose cada vez más sobre su cara—. La dama escribe unas cartas encantadoras. Puedo asegurarle que la condesa de Dovencourt no sería capaz de apreciarlas en lo que valen. Sin embargo, puesto que usted opina lo contrario, dejémosle estar. Es una simple cuestión de negocios. Si cree usted que lo que más conviene a los intereses de su cliente es poner esas cartas en las manos de la condesa, no cabe duda de que sería una idiotez pagar una suma de dinero tan elevada por recuperarlas.

Se levantó entonces con toda tranquilidad, recogió su abrigo. Holmes ya no ocultaba su mal humor y Watson no estaba mejor, puesto que ya ni siquiera tenía planeado tranquilizarlo, Milverton estaba humillando a su Alfa y eso no era algo que pudiera pasar por alto.

—Aguarde un segundo —pronunció Holmes con el mejor tono que tenía en ese momento—. Va usted demasiado deprisa. Desde luego, estaríamos dispuestos a hacer todo lo posible por evitar el escándalo en un asunto tan delicado —Milverton se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

—Estaba seguro de que lo vería usted desde ese punto de vista —dijo, más bien como un ronroneo.

—Pero al mismo tiempo —continuó Holmes, no haciendo de lado su enfado ni la alteración por la que su Omega estaba pasando—, lady Eva no es una mujer rica. Le aseguro que un desembolso de dos mil libras agotaría sus recursos, y que la cifra que usted menciona está por completo fuera de sus posibilidades. Le ruego, pues, que modere sus exigencias y devuelva las cartas al precio que yo le indico, que le aseguro es el más alto que podrá conseguir. —Ante sus honorables palabras, dirigidas a un hombre que definitivamente no las merecía, Watson solo sintió más respeto por Holmes. Pero Milverton no opinaba lo mismo, al ensanchar incluso más su sonrisa, sus ojos centellearon divertidos.

—Me consta que es cierto lo que usted dice acerca de los recursos de la dama. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tiene usted que reconocer que la boda de una dama es ocasión muy propicia para que sus amigos y parientes hagan algún pequeño esfuerzo en su beneficio. Puede que aún no sepan qué regalo de bodas hacerle. Yo les aseguro que este pequeño fajo de cartas le proporcionará más alegría que todos los candelabros y mantequilleras de Londres —finalizó, con una cantarina risa.

—Es imposible —mencionó Holmes.

—¡Señor, señor, qué desgracia! —Exclamó Milverton, sacando del bolsillo un abultado cuaderno—. No puedo evitar pensar que las señoras están mal aconsejadas al no hacer el esfuerzo. ¡Fíjese en esto! —Mostró una cartita con un escudo de armas en el sobre—. Pertenece a... bueno, quizá no sea correcto decir el nombre hasta mañana por la mañana. Pero para entonces estará ya en manos del esposo de la dama. Y todo porque ella no quiso molestarse en conseguir una suma miserable, que podría haber obtenido en una hora convirtiendo sus diamantes en dinero. Es una lástima tan grande. Por cierto, ¿recuerda usted cómo se rompió de pronto el compromiso entre el honorable caballero Mills y el coronel Dorking? Solo dos días antes de la boda apareció una noticia en el Morning Post anunciando que todo había terminado. ¿Y por qué? Resulta casi increíble, pero todo se podría haber arreglado con la ridícula suma de mil doscientas libras. ¿No es una pena? Y aquí está usted, señor Holmes, un hombre inteligente, regateando las condiciones, cuando están en juego el futuro y el honor de su cliente. Me sorprende usted, señor Holmes. —Luego de esas dos últimas líneas Watson no pudo seguir escondiendo su mal humor.

—Le estoy diciendo la verdad —respondió Holmes con solemnidad—. No se puede conseguir ese dinero. Yo creo que sería mejor para usted aceptar la respetable suma que le ofrezco, en lugar de arruinar el porvenir de esta mujer sin sacar de ello ningún beneficio.

—En eso se equivoca, señor Holmes. Dar a conocer los hechos me reportaría considerables beneficios de manera indirecta. Tengo ocho o diez casos similares aún madurando. Si considero que he hecho un severo escarmiento con lady Eva, los encontraría a todos más dispuestos a razonar. ¿Comprende mi punto de vista? —En aquel instante el aroma Alfa de Holmes se extendió dominante por toda la sala, Watson se sintió ligeramente intimidado, dada la situación, aquello no era bueno en absoluto, puesto que resultaba ser más bien un grito a la guerra que un llamado instintivo a procrear. Y, desde luego, Watson pelearía orgullosamente a su lado.

Holmes saltó de su silla.

—Vaya detrás de él, Watson. No le deje escapar. Y ahora, señor, veamos el contenido de ese cuaderno. —Milverton había logrado escurrirse, rápido como una rata, hacía un costado de la habitación, colocando su espalda contra la pared.

—¡Señor Holmes, señor Holmes! —De improviso extrajo de su saco un enorme revolver, mismo que apunto sin más hacía Watson. Por supuesto, el hombre no tenía nada que perder, y apuntarle a otro en una casa que no era la suya jamás entraría en la lista—. Yo esperaba que hiciera usted algo original. Esto lo han hecho tantas veces antes... ¿y de qué ha servido? Le aseguro que estoy armado hasta los dientes y que estoy perfectamente dispuesto a utilizar el arma, sabiendo que la ley está de mi parte —en ese momento cargó el arma. Holmes debía reprimir su instinto de proteger a su Omega, sabía que atacar a Milverton le traería mayores consecuencias que las inmediatas. Más no por eso dejaría de odiar cada respiración tomada del miedo que viciaba el aire alrededor de Watson—Además, está muy equivocado si supone que iba a traer aquí las cartas dentro de un cuaderno de notas. Jamás haría una tontería semejante. Y ahora, caballeros, todavía me guardan una o dos entrevistas —dio un par de pasos adelante, recogió su abrigo y no desvió el cañón del revolver hasta que azotó la puerta al salir. 

Holmes no lo dudó un segundo. Corrió hacia la puerta y al cerrarla con seguro se lanzó esta vez hacía Watson. El mismo que temblaba suavemente, desprendiendo a raudales el olor del miedo. Holmes lo llevó hasta la habitación, en donde lo envolvió en un férreo abrazo, no hacía más de un mes, en el caso de los Garrideb, que se había jurado no dejar que alguien más dirigiera un arma contra su Omega. Obviamente había fallado, y era Watson quien sufría las consecuencias.

—Estoy bien, Holmes —dijo Watson, pero su voz débil junto con su aroma, desmentían por completo sus palabras. Holmes lo colocó sobre su regazo, él mismo se encargaría de tranquilizarlo.

Le besó, lentamente los labios suaves y tersos de Watson se unieron a los de Holmes en lánguidos movimientos. Los dedos suaves del doctor se encontraron en la nuca de Holmes, al mismo tiempo que este descansaba una de sus manos en la espalda y una de las piernas de Watson. Al momento en que las carisias comenzaron sobre su muslo, Watson no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, ante eso el detective sonrió sin romper el contacto de sus bocas. Acarició sin disimulo la firmeza de los glúteos e hizo más rápido el compás con el que se movía sobre la boca de Watson.

Mientras este era recostado sobre la cama Holmes se posicionaba entre sus piernas, el olor de su Omega había cambiado en algún punto y ahora su nariz solo recibía el dulce y erótico perfume de la excitación. Holmes, como buen Alfa, no rechazaría su deseo. Introdujo en un movimiento su lengua dentro de la mojada y cálida cavidad, al sentir como el músculo de Watson le dejaba ganar todas y cada una de sus arremetidas le premió adecuadamente paseando su dedo por la línea divisoria de sus nalgas, aun a través de la tela. 

Luego de un momento se deshizo por entero de ambos cinturones, evitando romper el contacto lascivo de sus bocas, se abrió paso entre cada botón que estorbaba la visión entre sus ojos y la piel dorada que ya tantas veces había marcado. Watson gimió al sentirlo. Sus manos se paseaban sensualmente por cada porción de piel desprovista de tela. Dirigió sus manos a las tetillas cafés, al verse sus bocas separadas por el grito hedónico de Watson Holmes desvió sus labios hacia sus mejillas, para luego descender hacía su mentón, sus lóbulos y finalmente aterrizar sobre la marca en su cuello. 

Uno de los sitios más erógenos de todo aquel sensible cuerpo. Holmes lamió la mordida que había hecho tanto tiempo atrás y que ahora servía más como un punto para extraer los más deliciosos gemidos de su Omega. No le hizo esperar más, lamió aquella marca de manera lenta y seductora, Watson gemía sobre el oído de Holmes al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas sobre aquellos traviesos dedos, los cuales, apenas un minuto después, fueron intrusos al interior de sus pantalones. 

La boca de Holmes se encargó entonces de tomar los ya duros pezones. Paseó la punta de su caliente lengua por una de las aureolas, para luego chuparla y morderla con suavidad. Watson sintió erizar cada rincón de su piel, la suave y sutil cadencia con la que los labios, dientes y lengua de Holmes, hacían suyo tan sensible parte de su cuerpo, excitaban de sobre manera a sus sentidos. Cosa que demostraba agradecido en susurros atrevidos y llamados lujuriosos hacía su Alfa.

Holmes pudo notar con cierto egocentrismo cómo Watson tenía ya una línea de lubricación bajando hasta sus muslos y mojando la tela de sus interiores. Descendió entonces bajar hasta el vientre de Watson, no sin antes morder ligeramente la marca de sus dientes en su hombro. Le besaba, lamiendo cada porción de piel que encontraba a su paso en dirección a la entrepierna ya erecta. Sin embargo, lamentablemente para el doctor, Holmes detenía su camino siempre a tan solo unos centímetros de tocar su muy necesitado miembro.

Las manos de largos y nudosos dedos deslizaron fuera de su lugar las prendas que cubrían las piernas de Watson. Succionó el interior de sus muslos, deleitando a sus oídos con los seductores suspiros y a su boca con el dulce sabor del líquido transparente que emanaba del interior de Watson. Holmes podría escuchar por siempre aquel dulce cántico de ruegos tentadores y el sugestivo tono con el que su Omega clamaba su nombre. No encontraría jamás la hora de cansarse de ese sabor delicioso y provocativo que salía, solo por y para él, de aquel lugar en el que tantas veces había perdido la razón.

Subió una vez más hasta su lugar predilecto, justo encima de Watson. Tomó posesión de su boca y ahogó sus sollozos hedónicos en un beso más demandante, casi vulgar. Chocó su lengua con la contraría, jugando con ella al mismo tiempo que sus manos se encargaban de elevar sus caderas para colocarlas sobre un par de almohadas. Watson llevó sus manos hasta la espalda del detective, le acariciaba lentamente, recorriendo con sus dedos hasta donde podía llegar mientras se dejaba llevar por aquellos exquisitos movimientos, los mismos que lo controlaban y demandaban más de él mismo. Todo.

Holmes abrió con ambas manos las piernas de Watson, las cuales cedieron sumisamente ante sus deseos. Estaba claro para ambos sus anhelos e intenciones. Holmes pudo oler en todo su esplendor el perfume embriagador proviniendo de la entrada de Watson. Le besó, si es que aún era posible, aún más demandante, pidiendo más y más de aquello que su Omega estaba por mucho dispuesto a darle con soltura.

Los gritos pasionales de Watson inundaron toda la habitación en cuanto sintió el sexo de su Alfa abrirse paso sin detenerse a lo más profundo de su deseoso cuerpo. Gemidos salieron de su garganta, exponiendo la lujuria que carcomía cada terminación nerviosa. Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Holmes, que sosteniéndolo firmemente, tomaba con hedónico placer los sonidos de su voz y el férreo agarre con el que su miembro era envuelto. Watson ya no necesitaba preparación, pero eso no significaba de ninguna forma que la firmeza alrededor de su sexo se viera por alguna causa afectada.

Holmes podía decirlo con orgullo, el placer que ahora sentía, era el mismo que desde esa lejana primera vez. Watson le apretaba deliciosamente a su alrededor, pidiendo a base de apasionados gimoteos el ansiado vaivén de su Alfa. Más Holmes no se movió, si bien era lo que deseaba. Continuó robándose el aliento de la suave boca, y trazando caminos con sus manos sobre la sensible piel de los muslos y caderas de Watson. Por supuesto, no es que Watson le despreciara, pero necesitaba con urgencia que su pareja comenzara ya con el vaivén, quería sentirse más lleno aún, quería a su Alfa estirándolo todavía más.

Intentó moverse por sí solo, pero en esa posición poco o nada lograría conseguir, no se resistía a esos besos devastadores y deliciosos o a las caricias tentadoras sobre su cuerpo, pero no era suficiente, no cuando tenía ya dentro suyo el sexo grueso, firme y cliente de su Alfa. Su voz febril proclamaba sus deseos en sonidos ahogados en voluptuosidad y sus erráticos movimientos de caderas apenas hacían algo en pos de satisfacer no solo sus deseos, sino también los del detective. Más eso parecía no impórtale demasiado, pues a pesar de ello, el hombre no daba señal alguna sobre cuándo comenzaría el vaivén. Suave, rápido, lento o rudo, Watson solo deseaba que se moviera, cada tortuoso segundo que su pareja permanecía inmóvil dentro suyo se le hacía una eternidad aborrecible.

—A-Alfa... por... por fa-favor —logró decir Watson entre los besos que no era capaz de rechazar. Holmes sonrió ladinamente, eso era lo que quería escuchar. Empezó pues con un delicado movimiento. Sentía ya cómo el lubricante natural de su Omega descendía hasta sus testículos, bañándolos casi por completo. Deseaba alargar lo máximo posible la sensación de su miembro sumergido por completo en el húmedo y caliente interior de Watson.

Holmes salía apenas un par de centímetros para hundirse nuevamente dentro de aquella vaina, todo en un lento y provocativo vals. El Omega gimoteaba con delicadeza, su próstata era acariciada como por una pluma cada vez que Holmes se movía con ese lánguido vaivén. Sus manos se pasaron a la oscura cabellera acariciándole, dándole las gracias con su boca, que besaba una vez más los labios durazno.

Mas pronto el ambiente se tornó pesado, con cada minuto dentro de esa atmosfera casi relajada, Alfa y Omega sentían la necesidad de apresurar cualquier movimiento.

La voz de Watson fue el detonante perfecto. Holmes tomó con sus manos las caderas de su pareja impidiendo de esa forma que hiciera cualquier intento de moverse por su cuenta. Continuaba con el mismo ritmo lento y sensual, más esta vez dejaba solo la punta de su sexo dentro de la caliente cavidad, que al regresar le recibía apretado y erótico. El dulce sonido que escuchaba desde su entrepierna al encontrarse totalmente dentro de aquel paraíso no hacía sino conminarlo a ir más y más rápido.

La lasciva y la libido inundaron pronto la voz y los gestos del doctor, que con cada movimiento, sentía cómo el duro miembro de su Alfa crecía más y más dentro de él. Estirándolo, llevándole a un punto en donde no concebía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Holmes y su maravillosa forma de tomarlo, de hacerlo suyo. Besó incontables veces más los labios que robaban cada uno de sus alientos, contra los que chocaban sus gemidos al rogar por más. Acarició sin descaro cuanta piel se encontraba al alcance de sus manos; la fuerte espalda, los firmes hombros y el pecho sobre el que dormía cada noche.

Holmes apenas podía pensar, más todo lo que acaparaba su cabeza eran los sonidos profanos e impertinentes extraídos desde el más profundo de su ser, y que Watson recibía con erótico goce; el fuerte y penetrante perfume que invadía toda la habitación; la firmeza con la que cada vez su Omega recibía su sexo y el placer tocando sin vergüenza todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—¡Más, más! —Rogaba Watson, sintiendo como el miembro de su Alfa lo habría deliciosamente. El doctor estaba por venirse. Lo haría en cualquier segundo si tan solo Holmes apresurara aún más el movimiento sobre él. 

—Córrete, John. 

Y Watson no necesitó más. La voz cargada de deseo y lujuria de su Alfa, ordenándole tan firmemente, hizo que su semilla estéril saliera sin más ceremonia de su miembro, que en ningún momento había sido estimulado. Más Holmes no había terminado, continuó penetrando cada vez más rápidamente la apretada vaina de su Omega. Mismo que no detuvo en algún momento sus gemidos y sollozos. El placer recorría a ambos como un torrente eléctrico que los obligaba a no detenerse, sin importar lo que fuera. 

Holmes, sin salir totalmente del interior de Watson, le hizo voltear. Sobre sus manos y rodillas, Watson gritó al sentir a su Alfa llegando aún más profundo en su interior. Estaba en el paraíso. Y las sensaciones solo se multiplicaban por su reciente orgasmo. Dejó caer su cabeza y su pecho sobre el colchón, mismo que resonaba por los intensos movimientos. Empujándolo aún más sobre la cama, Holmes recargo parte de su peso en los hombros del doctor. Con la nueva posición, esta vez incluso los sutiles gemidos del detective resonaron insistentes sobre la caliente voz de su pareja.

Watson se sentía morir, el placer estaba llegando a un nuevo nivel sobre su cuerpo. Holmes pudo sentir como su orgasmo se acercaba conforme el nudo en su sexo comenzaba a expandirse en el interior de su Omega. Ninguno de los amantes pudo precisar cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando Holmes no pudo moverse más, un último espasmo lo sacudió desde su columna, resonando infinitamente por cada rincón en su ser. Watson, al sentir el fuerte y abundante disparo del simiente de su Alfa contra su interior, sintió su cuerpo explotar en un segundo orgasmo, más delicioso y exquisito que el primero.

El detective jaló a Watson entre sus brazos, la noche era fría, pero las cobijas habían salido volando lejos en algún punto y ya que ninguno de los dos podrían moverse hasta dentro de un rato, Holmes se aseguró de cubrir lo mejor que podía el desnudo cuerpo de su doctor.

Ya que no era época de celo, solo tenían que esperar hasta que la hinchazón del nudo bajara para que ambos lograran acomodarse de una forma más adecuada. Mientras tanto, de forma lenta, Holmes se encargaba de besar el cuello y los hombros de Watson, hasta que simplemente se detuvo, satisfaciendo de esta forma a su lado Alfa, por cuidar de su Omega adecuadamente.

—Gracias, Holmes... —dijo Watson, recargándose cómodamente en el pecho del detective y sintiéndose protegido por los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban. Ciertamente había sentido miedo al ver el arma de Milverton apuntándole de esa forma, si bien estaba consciente de que no le iba a disparar, temió por que el hombre dirigiera el cañón hacia Holmes.

—Pase lo que pase, te protegeré, John. —El Omega asintió, tranquilo dentro del abrazo de su Alfa. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que te haya gustado!
> 
> Por cierto aquí te dejo los links de la zine :3
> 
> Tumblr; https://bakerstreetcasebookzine.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter; https://twitter.com/bakerstcbzine  
> Facebook; https://www.facebook.com/bakerstreetcbzine/  
> Instagram; https://www.instagram.com/bakerstreetcasebookzine/?hl=es-la
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
